


Breathhold

by Linisen



Series: The Pakhan and His Swan [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Continuation of Pakhan and his Swan, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Violence, M/M, Murder Husbands, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “You’re so beautiful, Yuuri,” Victor breathed against his ear, and Yuuri hummed, tipping his head back a little to give Victor room to smell him better. As much as Yuuri was enjoying his time on the dance floor, we was starting to long more and more for privacy, to push Victor down into the bed and-A gleam caught Yuuri’s eye, and he turned quickly towards it, his entire body tensing as he saw the gun in the hands of an alpha on the other side of the room. He knew him. He had been one of Morooka's men. One of the ones that took him and that the Bratva and Yakuza never found.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Pakhan and His Swan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654267
Comments: 32
Kudos: 282





	Breathhold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omg_Valkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omg_Valkyrie/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for Camille and their prompt 'more from Pakahan and his swan verse - the mates going on a trip and… '. I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Hugs  
> Lina

Yuuri smiled, in a way he really hoped was comforting. He was trying to let out as much calming pheromones as he could, filling the lavish hotel room with it. He wished it would soothe his mate. Victor looked up from tying his tie, and smiled too, even if it was still slightly stiff. Yuuri frowned as Victor looked away, continuing to fret with his clothing.

“It’s going to be fine, Vitya,” Yuuri said, and Victor nodded, even as Yuuri saw him suck one of his cheeks into his mouth, redoing his tie for the fourth time.

“I know,” Victor said, his voice much calmer than the bond revealed him to be. Yuuri sighed, and then stood from the hotel bed to walk with sure steps. “It’s just-”

“I know,” Yuuri said, because he did know. “No one will harm me.” Victor turned to him, and Yuuri smiled softly, reaching up to fix the tie.

“I don’t trust them,” Victor mumbled, and Yuuri nodded in understanding. They shouldn’t trust, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have a good time anyway. “I don’t think they keep security as tight as they should.”

“We brought our own, Yura and the others will keep us safe,” Yuuri said, and Victor grumbled something about Chris being a tractor for just having mated Phichit and couldn’t come to Italy with them because of it. Yuuri stifled a giggle, and focused on tying the tie. “You’ll protect me.”

This was the first time they traveled together, the first time Victor let Yuuri leave the Bratva manor for an extended period of time. Victor had been assigned a treaty mission in Italy by his mother, mostly done under friendly terms. The connections between the Bratva and the Italian mafia were strong, and this was more a casual visit than anything else. Still, it needed to be done to keep relations good, and Victor’s mother felt he’d do good with strengthening his own personal ties with the Crispino family.

Eight months had passed since Morooka took Yuuri from the Bratva manor, and as the date for the trip to southern Italy grew closer, Victor became more and more worried. Eventually it was decided that Yuuri would come along. There was no reason to think there would be any danger in him doing so, and having each other close soothed them both. Being apart only reminded them both of what they almost lost, and they did it as little as possible. Victor had worked more close to home, tending to local business, strengthening the Bratva’s hold in Russia, and every night he came home to Yuuri, showering him in praise and gifts and attention.

It made Yuuri frustrated to be cooped up, but in a way he understood, even if they had fought about it from time to time. He hoped Victor would relax with time. Yuuri knew how to take care of himself after all. Victor knew that intimately, with how many times Yuuri managed to get him down on the ground during combat training.

Those might not count though. Yuuri was fairly sure Victor wanted Yuuri to get him on his back, straddling his hips. He never looked particularly sad when he lost, and more times than not it ended with them naked or partially naked on the gym floor.

“Everything has been calm, the Crispinos seem to have everything under control. This is just a social event, to celebrate the treaty going well,” Yuuri said, looping the black tie around itself.

“I know you’re right darling,” Victor said, his hands coming to land on Yuuri’s hips, squeezing through the fabric of the long dark blue dress as Yuuri finished the tie.

“Try to relax, will you?” Yuuri said with a smile, leaning into his mate and batting his eyelashes at him in that way he knew Victor was weak for. The grip on his hips tightened. “You look handsome, and I want to dance,” Yuuri added, and Victor smiled, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist.

“Whatever you want love,” he breathed, and then dipped down to press his lips to Yuuri’s. Yuuri melted into him. He was so weak for Victor, and he suspected he would continue to be for the rest of his life.

He was very okay with that.

“Ready?” Yuuri asked against his lips as he pulled back, slightly breathless. Victor hummed in agreement, and then dipped down to kiss Yuuri again.

________________

The mood was high in the banquet hall, and after everyone had gotten a few drinks into them during dinner they got relaxed enough to dance. Yuuri was thrilled. He had spent his night almost entirely in Victor's arms, being swept around and around the dance floor. It was perfect, just where Yuuri wanted to be.

The Crispinos had been generous, and a lot of food and drink had been served to keep the guests happy, and Yuuri really was. It was fun to get out to meet new people, and to get faces on some of the people Victor spoke often off. Yuuri had danced two dances with other alphas out of politeness, but was now back where he belonged, in Victor’s arms.

“You’re so beautiful, Yuuri,” Victor breathed against his ear, and Yuuri hummed, tipping his head back a little to give Victor room to smell him better. As much as Yuuri was enjoying his time on the dance floor, we was starting to long more and more for privacy, to push Victor down into the bed and-

A gleam caught Yuuri’s eye, and he turned quickly towards it, his entire body tensing as he saw the gun in the hands of an alpha on the other side of the room. He knew him. He had been one of Morooka's men. One of the ones that took him and that the Bratva and Yakuza never found.

It all happened so fast. Yuuri’s body moved on instinct as he reached under Victor’s suit jacket, into the hem of Victor’s pants, and pulled out the gun that Yuuri knew was always stored there. He only caught the gunman's eyes for a second, the barrel from the alpha’s pistol pointed towards them, before Yuuri shot.

Three swishes raced through the air, barely audible over the music with the silencer, and then the man dropped to the ground, the wall behind him smeared with blood, two bullet holes pounded into it.

Victor reacted instantly as chaos broke out in the room, and Yuuri only had time to suck in a breath before he was on his back on the floor. Yuuri wasn’t sure if he did because he had felt Yuuri pull the gun out or because of the screams, but Victor’s body covered him instantly as his gaze roamed the room.

“You okay?” he asked as his hand found the slit of Yuuri’s dress, caressing up.

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, and then Victor nodded, pushing up to kneel over Yuuri as he pulled the small gun Yuuri had in his garder out, pointing it before him. More shots ran through the room, mixing with shouted words in countless languages. Victor’s eyes were sharp, and a second later Yura was there, along with the other guards.

“You hurt?” Yura asked, looking over them as his eyes flickered around the room.

“We’re okay,” Yuuri said from the floor, and Victor looked down at him, before pushing up, pulling Yuuri with him. Victor smelled like rage, and he wasn't the only one. The room was completely filled with angry alpha pheromones.

“What happened,” Victor growled as he looked around the room, Yuuri tucked close to his side.

“He was one of Morooka's,” Yuuri said as he looked back to the man he had shot and killed, his heart racing a mile a minute. Victor’s eyes snapped to Yuuri, before they moved to the dead man on the floor. “It’s okay. We got him.”

“You saw him?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded.

“He was going to shoot you, or me, or both,” Yuuri said, swallowing thickly. “I wasn’t going to let that happen.”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, pulling him even closer. Yuuri pressed his lips to the underside of his jaw. He felt oddly calm. Adrenaline was still rushing in his veins, but he felt good - powerful. “You’re amazing solnyshko.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri breathed, feeling heat flair in his body. “Take me to our room.”

______________

After a swift and harsh conversation with the Crispinos about searching the grounds for any more threats, Victor ordered half his men to help in doing so, the other to stand guard outside of his and Yuuri’s hotel room, Yuuri was finally alone with his mate. The door slammed shut behind him, and then Victor pushed him against it, his grip possessive as he desperately kissed Yuuri’s mouth.

“Yuuri,” he breathed, and Yuuri whined, answering each and every one of Victor’s kisses with just as much desperation. He hooked his leg around Victor’s hip, and then he rolled his hips into the alpha’s groin, feeling his mates hardness press against him. “Fuck.”

“I want you,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor let out a growl, before his hands found their way under Yuuri’s legs and hiked him up. Yuuri became trapped between Victor and the door, and he moaned, loving the way Victor’s hands felt on his thighs as he caressed the dress up. “Vitya.”

“You’re so hot Yuuri, so perfect,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri did too, even louder as Victor’s hand came to caress over his lacy underwear. He was becoming hard quick, and the room was already filling with the scent of his slick. “I want to fuck you.”

“Yes please,” Yurui gasped, baring his neck in submission. Victor took the invite, and he kissed and nipped and sucked at the scent gland that held their bond mark, making Yuuri whine even more from the way Victor was stroking him through his underwear. “More, more.”

Victor pressed him firmer against the door, and then his other hand came to grab the underwear, tight, before he ripped it apart.

“Aaah,” Yuuri moaned, and then again as Victor’s hand found his hole, pushing one finger into his slick heat instantly. “Yessss.”

“You’re mine, all mine,” Victor breathed against his skin, and Yuuri nodded, trying to rock onto the finger inside him. Victor held him firmly to the door, making Yuuri tremble with want.

“Yes, yes yours,” Yuuri agreed, and then clung even tighter to Victor’s shoulders as the second finger entered him, and then the third. “Take me, please, please.”

“Fuck,” Victor breathed, and the he pulled back from Yuuri, but just enough to get his pants open and pull out his cock. “You want it darling?”

“So much, I want it so much,” Yuuri pleaded. He felt empty, and he needed to be filled, to have Victor take him until he screamed. “Fill me up please.”

“I’ll give you want you want love, I want you to have everything,” Victor said, and then Yuuri felt the blunt head of his cock press against his hole, moving in slowly. Yuuri’s fingers dug into his suit jacket, and he rocked down as best could on Victor’s erection, greedy and wanting.

“Haaa,” Yuuri moaned, as Victor’s girth stretched him so wonderfully good. He pulled Victor down to kiss him wetly, and then Victor started to pound into him. It felt so good, so incredibly good, and all Yuuri could do was cling to his alpha and  _ enjoy _ .

Victor’s hand came to wrap around Yuuri’s achingly hard cock, and Yuuri whined, tangling his fingers in Victor’s hair to ground himself in the moment, in the pleasure Victor was giving to him. He was too overwhelmed by pleasure now to kiss, so they simply breathed the same air as they moaned, Yuuri feeling how Victor’s climax approached through the bond.

“Come in me, please fill me I- aaah,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor growled louder, his hips snapping even faster into Yuuri’s body.

“Fuck Yuuri, fuck fuck,” Victor gasped, and then he was coming, pumping come inside Yuuri, filling him up just as he wanted. Yuuri gasped, and came too, spilling all over Victor’s hand and shirt, and his own dress. Pleasure was a loop through the bond, and Yuuri trembled and floated, barely aware of where he was. He only knew that Victor was there, and that he would take care of him.

He was put down on a soft bed that smelled like safety, and then carefully undressed, the fine fabric of the dress ripping apart before it was removed. Then, Victor curled around his bare back, bringing Yuuri as close as possible to his chest, a rumble vibrating through Yuuri’s body.

“I love you,” the alpha whispered, and Yuuri hummed, and drifted to sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
